Never Alone
by penni31
Summary: This is a one shot I wrote on a plane in a notebook that mysteriously went missing and was recently found. Mick contemplates his feelings for Beth. It is set just after episode 12:04


**Never Alone**

This is a one shot I wrote on a plane in a notebook that mysteriously went missing and was recently found again. It is set after the Donovan Shepherd episode. I'm still working on my other story but can't get the next chapter to a stage where I am happy to post it. I offer this as an apology for making you wait so long for an update. Cheers penni :)

* * *

He hadn't talked to Beth for a few days. They both needed a breather after recent events with a certain killer vampire and Beth finding out the truth about how long he had known her. She had called him and left a message but he hadn't called her back. He had been doing that a lot lately. He didn't know if it was for her sake or his own. It was probably both but he knew she wouldn't stay away for long. He didn't want her to, not really. It seemed important to give her the choice to decide if she wanted to spend time with him. Especially after what had happened between them.

Tonight he had invited her over to the loft for drinks and some company. The anniversary of her mother's death was always hard on her. He could sense over the phone she wanted to be with him but Josh had arranged something for them, a date and she felt obliged to go since he had just returned from out of town. What was going on with them anyway?

The passing of Maggie Turner had been hard on him too although in a different way. It had made him realise that even with his vampire abilities and mile high protective streak he couldn't keep Beth safe from everything.

_September 1999_

Mick St John entered the loft and threw his battered leather duffle bag by the door. He took off his coat, lit the fire and got a drink from its hiding place in the kitchen.

His routine call to the hospital was late today thanks to a delayed flight from Santiago. It didn't matter. The nurses on night duty would take his call, had come to expect it. They no longer bothered to ask him if he was a relative.

He went to the office and pulled out the folder that held the photos of her he had collected. He looked at each one and marvelled at how she had changed over the years. She still had that twinkle in her eye and that killer smile. He dialled the number from memory and was put through to the nurse's station on the ward.

"What did you say your name was?"

This one must be new. "Michael...it's Michael."

"I'm afraid Mrs Turner's condition has taken a turn for the worse."

Damn it! He silently cursed the situation that had kept him away for way too long.

"Are you a friend of Mrs Turner's daughter?"

_Beth, her name is Beth._

"Ah...I'm more a friend of the families. Please, I've been out of town so if you could just tell me how they are doing I'd really appreciate it."

The nurse paused wondering if she should say anything further. "Beth has been sitting her by herself night after night not eating or getting any real rest. Any fool can tell she is exhausted. It's like she is afraid to leave her mom even for a few minutes. The stubborn girl says she is fine but …well, she could really use someone."

There was silence on the end of the phone.

"I'm sorry I just thought….such a beautiful young girl and so devoted to her mother. She looks like her heart is breaking. We have all asked her if there was anybody we could call to be with her but she said there is no one."

"Thank you." Mick put the phone down and swung his chair around to look at the dark night through the windows in his office. He swiped his hand down his face. Beth was strong but she shouldn't have to go through this by herself.

She had friends in college, a boyfriend she was pretty serious about. Where the hell was he? Had they broken up while he had been in South America?

He needed to see her, just for a moment to make sure she would be okay.

_mlmlml_

He was soon standing in the hallway outside Margaret Turner's room. Beth had fallen into a restless sleep holding tightly on to her mother's hand as if she is afraid to let her go lest the one person she loved above all others slipped away.

He hesitated for just a moment before walking further into the room. He tried to ignore the steady humming of the machines that were keeping Maggie alive. All his senses told him it wouldn't be long now. An old battered paperback sat on the edge of the bed. Mick picked it up and looked at the cover. It was the same book Maggie used to read to Beth when she was ill or when nightmares about monsters kept her awake at night. He looked at the girl he had saved all those years ago. She had cried herself to sleep. He could smell the tears. She was so beautiful.

Another man in a dark coat arrived and hovered in the doorway. The nurses were busy at their station or attending to other patients so they weren't aware of the late night visitors. Still he didn't want to linger.

"Mick."

Mick looked over his shoulder at Josef who beckoned him out to the hall.

"What, are you following me now?"

"Mick it's time to go, you can't stay here." He was angry that Mick had kept the details of how often he checked up on this family to himself. It was madness.

"You don't understand! She doesn't have anyone else, she needs me."

"She doesn't even know you!" Josef knew his words were harsh but it is the right thing to say at that moment to get through to him. "You can't do this to her, to yourself. You have to leave her alone and forget about her for both your sakes."

Josef was right. He knew it and still he knew he could never leave her completely. He denied it when Josef had challenged him but his feelings for her were changing and that was dangerous. It was why he had agreed to leave town for three months in the first place. He needed distance, perspective.

"Now Mick!" Josef insisted pulling at his arm.

Mick nodded slightly knowing Josef would drag him out of there if he had to. He vowed to come back every night until… well the end, just to make sure that Beth was okay. After that he would stay close in case she needed him.

As for forgetting her, it was like asking him to forget his own name. Deep down he wanted her to know him and he promised himself there and then he would somehow find the courage one day to make it happen.

_mlmlml_

It had taken eight years and a crime scene but he had finally done it. Seeing Beth that night had absolutely stunned him. It had taken every ounce of courage he had ever possessed and then some to stand there under the trees and let her walk up to him.

Now she knew him, what he was. He had dreaded her finding out that he had watched over her growing up but she didn't run from him as he suspected she would. He should have known better. Instead she told him that she always felt safe. He touched his fingers to the spot on his cheek her lips had very gently kissed. Was there any way for them to be together as a couple?

He laughed out loud at the impossible situation they were in.

He gulped down the last of the single malt from the crystal tumbler and frowned as he reached for the file he was supposed to be reviewing for a new case.

At least she wouldn't be alone tonight.

_mlmlml_


End file.
